1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus called a digital multifunction product (MFP) includes various functions of a copier, a facsimile machine (FAX), a scanner, a printer, and the like. The MFP generally outputs a report (or a sheet) on each of the functions so as to inform a user of a status of equipment, a usage status, and the like. As types of reports on the functions, there are a report on set-value information or the like (hereinafter, “a summary sheet”), a report on an error history or the like (hereinafter, “an error sheet”), a report on the number of sheets used by a user or the like (hereinafter, “a counter sheet”), a report on a remaining toner amount or the like (hereinafter, “a supply information sheet”), and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-016497 discloses a printer capable of creating a simple and straightforward setting list including information on all printing control settings and information on current settings. Specifically, the printer prints out all settable information (operation parameters) in a list form so that a user can read the report legibly. Furthermore, the printer prints out currently-set information (current values) in a highlighted manner to become more prominent than other information. Such setting information can be output by a typical image forming apparatus such as a copier, a FAX, an MFP, and the like.
However, when contents of a report (for example, a format of the report, a content of a character string to be listed on the report, and the like) are fixed in advance, there are particular problems as follows.
For example, when an administrator of an MFP wants to change a format of a report, the administrator must change settings of all report output units included in functions, such as a copier function, a FAX function, a scanner function, and a printer function. Therefore, it takes reasonable development man-hours (time and effort). Furthermore, the administrator needs to reflect almost the same content to change the format in each of the functions.